Rising Moon
by loganxdaniel
Summary: A Twilight re-imagining. Eric Swan moved to Forks, Washington not expecting much. What he finds is romance, danger, and mysteries. All who involve a vampire named Edward. Male x Male Please review for more chapters! Mature for later chapters. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

My name is Eric Swan, and it is my first day of school in Forks, Washington. I recently moved in here with my father, Charlie; the sheriff in this dark, wet town. My parents are divorced, separated due to "conflict of interest", whatever that means. My mother and her boyfriend are cruising across Africa to "find themselves"; I was invited, but I declined. I told them I didn't want to weight them down, but that was far from the truth. I needed security, I needed a place that is stable and will stay in one place. Someplace… boring. Forks was that place.

I woke up that morning with a headache, a mild one. I slid out of bed and stared into the mirror. My eyes spun out of focus for a few moments, slowly growing clearer. I watch myself watch me. For a moment I felt a sense of purpose, which someone depended on me; even if that person was my reflection. My eyes followed down my silhouette; starting first at my messy brown hair, then down past my skinny frame, then to my dull and normal feet. Those were two words you could describe me as. _Dull and normal. _

I just turned seventeen last week, which was exciting, my last few days with my Mom and her boyfriend, Christopher. We went out to a fancy Italian restaurant, and then came back for cake. When I arrived in Forks, I was surprised to find that my father, Charlie, actually remembered. His present to me was a key. He wanted to keep it a surprised to what it was, so I sat impatiently in the front seat of his Squad Car as it drifted across the slick pavement towards his house.

Once we got there, my eyes grew bright. A large, rusted out orange truck sat in front of Charlie's house.

"Mine?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, winking at his son.

"Dad! It's awesome!" I spoke, jumping out the passenger's door before the car came to a complete stop.

My sneakers, which barely fit, smacked the wet pavement as I raced towards my new car. My hands connected with the vehicle, sliding my palms across the smooth yet bumpy paint job.

"You like it?" Charlie asked.

"I love it." I replied back, "Thanks."

He sent me a smile. I helped me feel more like home, which brings me back to my first day of school. I moved into Charlie's house on a Saturday, and immediately was enrolled for the following Monday. I panicked when I heard the news.

I looked up at the clock, five minutes till I'd have to leave for school. I slipped on a white hoodie and some jeans, rushing down the stairs to the living room.

"Breakfast?" I heard behind me as I stepped once more towards the door.

I turned around, Charlie was cooking breakfast. By the smell: bacon and eggs. I looked down at my watch, and then looked up at Charlie.

"I can't be late my first day." I said gloomily. "I accidently overslept."

He nodded, almost disappointed. I turned back towards the door and slipped on my sneakers. I rushed out into the cold, September air; passing a few across the front porch towards my "new" car. I saddled myself into the truck. It was monstrous. I turned the key and started the loud roar that resonated under the hood. With one shift of the stick, I cruised out of the driveway.

As I drove across the watery roads, I pondered on some random topics. Would the students be nice? What "group" will I fit into? And the most important of my subjects: _Would I find a boyfriend?_

_**Author's Note: Please Review! Once I get three reviews I'll post the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hallways

I knew I was gay when I was young; when my interests were not the same as the other kids. Sure they made fun of me, but I was happy and I wasn't going to change for anyone. I came out when I was fifteen. I was lucky enough that my mother and father both accepted it; both me and the lifestyle that came with it.

I never had a boyfriend at my old school. I was too "normal" for the Californian guy; at they just looked past me. I looked up at the rear-view mirror and examined my face. Don't get me wrong, I don't think I'm ugly by any means. My facial features were prominent and I had a slightly muscular frame, a runner's build. I had a few whiskers on my chin area, a feature I get after a few days of not shaving. The most prominent feature I would say would be my dark-silver eyes, a trait that separated me out from the rest.

My orange truck slowly pulled into the small school's parking lot; which was covered with students. I pulled into a parking spot next to a silver Volvo, and a nice one at that. I slipped out of my truck and headed toward the large entrance to the school. Everyone seemed to stare at me, a reaction I was expecting. I walked slowly through the gauntlet of eyes, slugging behind my black backpack.

When I walked into the brightly lit school, I suddenly felt more nervous than ever. I watched as the students criss-crossed one another, knowing exactly where they were going. I looked down at my wrinkled up schedule.

Math - Room 214 – Mr. Stapleton

English – Room 116 – Mrs. Kliss

History – Room 136 – Mr. Gibton

Lunch – Cafeteria (West)

P.E. – East Gym – Mr. Mason

Chemistry – Room 223 – Mrs. Bradshaw

I walked slowly into bright office, looking up to find a skinny woman chewing mint bubblegum and typing on a clearly outdated computer. She looked up at me.

"Need somethin', honey?" She asked, smacking her gum.

"Uh, yes. Can I get a map of the school? I'm new today."

He face let off a consoling smile as she dug through a bin of pamphlets.

"Ah, here it is. You'll love it here. The teachers are friendly, as are the student body."

I gave back a forced smile, taking the map she stuck out in front of me. The map was red with "Fork High School" in large, bold white letters. I began to walk out the door, waving goodbye to the receptionist. As I stepped out into the hall, the loud obnoxious bell rang, echoing throughout the halls. I startled me, almost forcing me to drop my books.

I looked back up at the teens racing to their first class. I joined them, randomly exploring the halls for room 214…_ Math class._

_**Author's Note: Please Please Please Review! I'll post the next chapter once I receive a couple of reviews! **_


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

Math was boring, as was English and Chemistry. I didn't meet anyone knew, not counting the random head nod and wave that was directed towards me. I walked towards the cafeteria with me nose in my map. I seemed to be headed in the right direction, if my navigation skills were still intact. I stepped through the double wooden doors; into a brightly lit, noisy cafeteria.

I saw the lunch line in the corner of my eye. I walked over and stepped behind a guy with tattoos across his neck. I looked back and tried to see if anyone in my first three classes were in the crowd. My eyes scanned the mass clutter of teenagers, each with a different signature touch; whether it is a hat, style of clothes, their hair, so on. My eyes stopped on a waving hand, coming from an overactive cheerleader I met in Chemistry. I smiled back and returned the wave. I remembered her clearly; whether that be good or bad in her case.

I remember her name was Ashley. She bent over during class and asked what a mole was, and if we were going to dissect one. I explained it was a number used in chemistry, which led to gloom to be carried away from her face. I had to laugh in my head after the remark, a small moment that was enjoyable in a rather dull day.

After I crossed the large assortment of food, all I ended up on my tray were an apple and a bag of chips; mainly to equal out the bad and good for you ratio. I walked to the table of the over-active cheerleader who was still, after five minutes, waving at me to sit by her. When I sat down at the table, I was surrounded by a group of gossiping girls.

"I'm so glad we don't have to kill a living mole!" Ashley said as she bit onto her cheese stick, "How much calories do you think are in these?"

Ashley looked down at the wrapper and placed the cheese back on her plate. The group laughed, another cheerleader leaned over to me.

"You get used to her… _personality_." She joked, "I'm amber by the way."

"Eric." I replied.

"Hmm… Eric. Got it." She smiled, returning to the conversation of how much calories were in cheese.

The door swung open behind me, letting in a cold rush of air. Five teens entered the cafeteria, the first four in pairs.

"Eric." Amber spoke, poking my shoulder, "Those are the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" I stated.

"Yeah. I guess they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen who works at Fork's County Hospital. They all step brothers and sisters, but they all are "together" I guess."

It intrigued me as the five walked over to an empty table.

"What are their names?" I asked.

She pointed at each one as she spoke their names, "Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward."

The last name gave me goose bumps as I followed each of the names to him; connecting eyes with him. I spun away, looking directly at Amber. She laughed, clearly seeing I was embarrassed.

"So Edward is pretty much the odd one left out?" I asked to Amber.

"I guess, whenever a girl tries to get close, he just pushes them away." She explained, "It seems that no girl in school is "worthy" for him. I wouldn't bring anything up though; Ashley tried about a month ago and is still bitter about it."

I nodded and I looked back at him. By my shock he was still staring at me, which sent my eyes back into Amber's direction. I shook for a moment, recollecting my thoughts.

"A salad." I stated out of confusion.

The cheerleaders around me all stopped their own conversations to stare at me awkwardly.

"Uh… I'm going to go get a salad. Save my seat."

The girls nodded and returned back to their normal conversation as I walked up to the salad bar. I watched in the corner of my eye as Edward's attention stayed directly on me. His head turned as I made my way across the loud room, his gaze piercing directly through me. I tried to keep my mind off the subject, turning my face away from the pale teen.

I grabbed a plastic plate from a stack on the side of the bar, placing it on my tray. I moved along the line slowly, trying to listen in on other conversations to distract me. One group is talking about a chemistry project, another about a teacher's bald spot. I wondered for a moment if Edward was still looking. My heart quickened as I slowly turned my head. He was gone.

The chair in which he sat in was empty. Did he leave the cafeteria? Did he go in the lunch line? I searched spastically around the busy lunch room, hoping to catch a glimpse of his copper colored hair. To no avail, I couldn't find him. I turned back towards my salad, and gave out a small gasp. He was standing right beside me, staring me right in my eyes.

"Hi… my name is Edward." He said softly.

**Author's Note: Please Please Please review! Once I get a couple more reviews I submit the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: PE

I didn't know what to say. I stumbled over words in my head as Edward, the strikingly handsome teen, stared into my darkened silver eyes.

"I…I… Salad?" I spoke, regretting the idiotic statement immediately.

"Yes, I see that." He laughed.

"Uh, what I meant was… I'm Eric. Eric Swan." I stated, hold out my hand.

He smiled, showing off his row of perfectly whitened teeth; sending out his hand to meet mine. His hand was freezing, as if he had just held a handful of ice cubes.

"Your hands, they are freezing." I said, surprised.

He jerked his hands away, shoving them both in his jean pockets.

"I just came from outside. I gotta go. Sorry." He said, rushing the words out as he walked swiftly in the opposite direction.

My next class was P.E., the class I was glooming about the whole day. I walked into the gym with about five minutes to spare. It seemed that about ten other kids were here, all heading towards the locker room to get changed for class. I received two taps of my left shoulder. I turned around to find a blonde guy with a "surfer" style look.

"Hey, you look lost." The guy laughed.

"Yeah, first day."

"Oh, well I'll introduce myself. I'm Mike." He held out his hand.

I shook his hand and led me to the locker room. The room smelled awful, of stale air mixed with B.O. Random guys ripped their shirts off, switching to the set they had brought along. Mike led me to the back where it was almost barren.

"So where did you move from?" He asked, as he slid his shirt off, exposing his athletic body.

"Uh…" I stuttered as I followed the shirt up, "I moved here from California."

"No way!" He gasped, "Totally jealous. They have great waves out there."

"Yeah. So I take it you surf?" I asked.

"Yeah, but can't really do too much here in Washington. Every year my parents and I go to Hawaii though."

We joked for awhile as we got changed, stopping when the second bell rang. Mike was cute, that was for sure. His blonde long, surfer hair swayed as we walked up the stairs to the gym. I turned around his head once and awhile, starting up a new random story. I couldn't really pay attention, my mind was on Edward.

Mike and I both walked onto the bright yellowish-orange gym hardwood floor in unison, examining what everyone was up to. It seemed they all were lining up to go outside.

_**Perfect… **_

Mike and I joined the line, right as the single file line began to run out onto the wet pavement.

"I want all of you to run fifteen laps! Pronto!" The gym teacher yelled, blowing his whistle in between every other word.

It was good news. I was a runner, this is what I do. I sprinted off onto the track, followed by Mike. I felt free when I ran. Whenever I would feel stressed, it would be force of habit… to run. I heard Mike behind me panting horribly, becoming further and further away. I picked up my pace, passing a few other students along the way.

My eyes wandered, looking in every which way. I trembled at the sight in the corner of my eyes. Edward sat in the bleachers, watching me as I ran. My heart sunk. Why was he watching me? I stopped running for a moment. I tried to gather thoughts in my head. In a quick flash, a student by the name of Jared ran into the back of my stationary body. We both fell to the ground; I saw in the corner of my eyes Edward standing up from his seat, with the look of fear in his eyes.

"Watch where you're standing, homo." He spoke in an angered tone, picking himself up.

"Excuse me?" I shouted back, "What do hateful slurs have to do with me standing still?"

"Shut up!" He blurted back, clutching his knuckles.

I clutched my knuckles as well. I don't know why I did though; I don't know what go into me. A whistle blew out behind me, growing nearer.

"You two!" The gym teacher screamed, "There will be no fighting in my class! Get back and get to the showers! You two are done!"

I was disappointed, to say the least. The only gym activity I was actually good at, it was cut short. As me and Jared walked back to the school building, I turned around; trying to find Edward in the bleachers. He was gone. As I turned back, two hands shoved me against the side of the school, sending me tumbling to the ground. Jared walked into the gym, smug and proud of what he did.

I felt disoriented for a second, hoping it would pass. I looked down at my shoes, and then slowly looked upwards. Edward stood directly in front of me, holding out a helping hand. I smiled as my heard began to flutter. His eyes were beautiful, as were his facial features. I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up with much grace and strength, as if it took no effort.

"Thank you." I said, embarrassed.

Edward nodded. I felt his icy cold hands again. I made me feel good again.

"I would like to take you somewhere." Edward said awkwardly.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see. Just meet me after school in front of the school, I'll be waiting."

Just like that Edward left. I am anticipating the moment I meet him again. I can't wait till school is over.

_**Author's Note: Please please please review! Once I get a couple more reviews I'll upload the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident

The final bell rang. It was music to my already burdened ears. I've been waiting all day for this moment. I jumped out of my desk and without hesitation, cut a few students on my way out the door. I didn't notice how fast I was walking; I fixed my eye sight on the exit sign on the end of the hallway. Once I got to the door, I pushing it open, freeing myself into the outside world.

I looked around for Edward, hoping he was indeed waiting for me. I stepped onto the slick pavement, giving off an echoing pattering sound as I crossed the parking lot. I couldn't find him. What is some kind of joke? I looked around hoping I would catch a sight signature of his presence.

I become rushed with emotions. I didn't want to speak or see anyone. I ran towards my car and threw my things in the back part of the truck. I stopped for a moment, trying to re-organize my thoughts together.

"Look out kid!" Someone shouted as a screeching sound formed behind me.

I turned as fast as I could to find a grey van barreling on its side towards me. I shrunk to knees and gave out a loud gasp as it came in a few feet of me. A large crashing exploded in my ears. I looked up. Edward.

Edward stood in front of me with arms extended out forward, stopping the truck in its place. I was amazed. How could he have done that; and why for me? He looked down at me with a piercing gaze. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out onto the wet pavement.

"Eric! Are you okay?" A girl's voice screamed out.

The voice sounds familiar. Amber ran out next to me to make sure I was alright.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I said.

She looked down at me unconvinced, then looked up at Edward. She backed away at the sight of Edward, in a confused stance.

"I'll take him to the hospital." Edward said softly, directing it to the crowd, "Please go check if the drive is alright."

Amber nodded and raced to the grey van. Edward picked me up in his arms, the only time I felt truly safe since I moved here to Folks. Edward looked at me as he moved toward his Silver Volvo, a gaze I could look at for ages.

"You okay to stand?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I should be fine."

He set me down. A horrendous pain shot up my leg, then up my spine. I gave out a slight squeak as I fell to the floor.

"Eric!" Edward screamed, jolting to the ground to pick me up, "You don't seem fine."

"I think I just twisted my ankle, no big deal." I stated, squinting my face from the throbbing pain.

"You don't look fine. I'm bringing you to the hospital. My father, Carlisle, will fix you up."

Edward grinned at me, placing me in his front seat. The car was flawless, clean, and smelled of cologne. He went around the car and opened the got into the driver's seat. He turned his head towards me and grinned.

"You're in good hands now, Eric."

I melted a little. I pushed back my messy brown hair to get a better view of his rescuer.

"I have a question." I asked.

"Go for it." Edward said coolly.

"I didn't see you in the parking lot… but once I was about to get smashed by a van… you appeared."

"You just weren't looking hard enough."

Seriously? I'd caught him in a lie; that was for sure. I just want to know the truth.

"Edward, I looked all around for you. You couldn't have been as close as you said you were."

"Look… I saved your life. Can we just keep it at that?"

"No."

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to stay disappointed."

I sat there silent. I was equally annoyed at the fact Edward wasn't telling me the truth and I had almost been killed minutes ago. Edward's car stopped in a parking spot in front of Fork's County Hospital, a rather small, but useful building. Edward exited through his door, only to open mine in a matter of seconds. He slid both hands under me, picking me up without hesitation.

"You're strong." I said, trying not to sound too forward.

"Thanks." He said briefly, focusing only on getting me to his father.

After a few quick turns and long hallways we made it to a medical observation room. Edward placed me onto the metal table and stood to the corner, staring into my eyes. After a few seconds, Dr. Cullen walked swiftly into the room.

"Eric Swan." He stated, reading directly from a clipboard he held in his hands, "Car crash?"

"Not exactly." I corrected.

"A car almost hit him." Edward declared right behind him, "Slid right at him, would have smashed him if…"

Edward stopped, as if on a tabooed subject.

"If?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"If Edward wouldn't have saved me." I spoke, scared of what may happen.

"Edward saved you, you say?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes he…" I turned my face over to Edward, he was stricken with fear, "He… pushed me out of the way. He was standing right next to me and he saw the car coming."

Edward's face became relieved. It gave me some happiness to see so.

"Well, then aren't you lucky." Dr. Cullen said cheerfully, "Good news for you, you just seem to have a slightly torn muscle. I'll need you to stay overnight if that is possible."

"Should be. Can I call my dad?" I asked.

"He has already been called. He is on his way." Dr. Cullen informed me.

"I'll stay here too if that isn't a problem. I'm good company." Edward whispered over to me, almost laughing at the corniness of his statement.

"I'd like that." I whispered back.

Dr. Cullen looked at the two of us; slightly grinning then left the room. Edward moved over in front of me. It made my heart fasten. Edward was beautiful. His muscles were magnificent, slightly pressing against his tight-fitting black shirt. His hair, messy yet tamed, perfectly accented his chiseled face.

"Eric." He stated.

"Yes?" I asked back, confused.

"I need to tell you something… now."


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital Room

"What is it?" I asked, looking into the eyes of the concerned teen.

"Eric… I… feel very protective of you." Edward whispered, looking me directly into my eyes.

"Protective?" I questioned.

"I don't know how to explain it." Edward spoke, hesitant in his voice, "I feel if anything would happen to you… I…"

"Eric!" Charlie busted through the door, sending Edward back away from me. "Eric! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dad. It was just an accident."

"An accident my ass! I'm the sheriff of this damn town and I'll make sure that driver is behind bars by nightfall." Charlie shouted.

"Dad! Seriously… I'm fine! You are overreacting!" I shouted back, sending worry off of Charlie's face.

"Fine. But you're sure your fine?"

"Yes, just a twisted ankle and a few bruises. You have Edward to thank of that."

Charlie looked over to Edward, who sat in an awkward stance next to me.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen's kid," Charlie started, prompting Edward to stand-up to shake hands, "Your father does this town a lot of good. Thank you for the help today, Edward."

"No problem." Edward responded, putting one hand onto his right shoulder.

"Want me to stay here tonight with you, Eric?" Charlie asked.

"No, you have work. It's fine." I answered.

Charlie nodded, picking up his radio and started to chat with the responder.

"Bravo two-one-two, Sheriff Swan heading back." He set the radio back into his belt, "Hope you feel better, champ."

"Thanks Dad."

Charlie left the room, leaving just me and Edward.

"Can we finish the conversation we just had a few minutes ago?" I asked, desperate to know how the sentence would end.

Edward gave off a grin, and pushed his hair back.

"Later." He stated clearly.

The statement sent a chill down my spine.

"Later? Why not now?"

"Later once we're alone. I'll tell you everything. Everything." He stated standing up and walking towards the door.

I watched his legs move in his jeans, muscular rods trying to escape a tightly bound cage of denim. He turned around at me and winked. I didn't know how to relax. I became embarrassed and turned away. I heard the door close. The room suddenly became dark and cold. I wanted to be with him, but I was bound to this bed. I decided to take a small nap, hoping that Edward would be here once I awake.

Does this mean he likes me? I mean… LIKES me?

Author's Note: Please Please Please Please Review!!! Once a few more reviews come in, I'll release the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

I felt a cold, frozen fingers linger across my left arm.

"Eric…" A raspy, whispering voice echoed into my ear.

I jolted my eyes open, finding Edward standing on the side of my bed. I'd never been happier to see anyone in my life. The thrill took hold of me, sending me upright in my bed.

"Edward!" I spoke with glee, sending a smile across my face.

He looked embarrassed, sending his face away with a tiny smirk. His skin, pale and frigid, looked beautiful in the luminous lighting off the empty hospital room. I looked around the room, I was the only patient in this section, and Edward was the only visitor. I looked to the side at the room's clock; 12:56.

"How is your leg?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Fine," I said calmly, "I can slightly move it now."

"Good." Edward replied swiftly, moving a chair next to my bedside. "I want to ask you something, Eric."

I was stricken with panic. What would he ask?

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about me?" He asked, centering his melting gaze onto me.

"About you? I feel…"

"You feel what?" Edward stuck back, grasping for a response.

"I feel safe."

Edward's concerned face slowly grew relieved.

"Well, I feel very protective of you." Edward stated calmly.

"Protective? What do you mean?"

"I like being around you, Eric."

"I like being around you, too. I just met you today, but I feel as if I've known you for quite some time."

Edward laughed slightly, getting up from his chair and pacing across the room.

"Do you feel anything else?" Edward asked.

"Like what?"

He looked as if he was trying to think of the right thing to say, pacing back and forward, placing both hands behind his head.

"Like… attraction." Edward blurted out, slowly turning his head towards me.

My heart stopped for a moment. I looked down at my hands that rested on my lap for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I think I should leave." Edward said quickly, heading towards the door.

"No!" I screamed, "Yes, I do!"

Edward stopped, slowly turning back at me. He smiled, moving both hands behind his back in a awkward moment of flattery.

"Do you feel the same way?" I asked him.

Edward nodded slowly.

"I've never felt this before in my life. I've been waiting for you, Eric."

"Waiting?" I asked him.

"I have another secret to tell you, Eric." He whispered over to me.

"What is it?"

"Take my hand. I'll tell you everything." Edward spoke, sending out his pale hand out towards me.

What should I do? I panicked for a moment, trying to reconnect my thoughts. My hand jolted outwards, landing in the Edward's palm. Edward grinned, and with one swift movement, he threw me onto his back. I gasped, started by the quick movement.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything harm you." Edward said smoothly, grinning up towards me.

I felt safe, I felt respected. I moved both of my hands around his chest, feeling across Edward's tight chest. I grasped onto his arms, and in a matter of moments, Edward lunged out the open window beside my bed. I closed my eyes as the wind whipped against my face.

"Edward!" I screamed out, feeling as if I was losing balance.

I felt his strong, muscular arms readjust me. I opened my eyes, watching trees whip by me in amazing speeds. I looked up, watching the stars surround the illuminating moon. In a sudden shift of speed, I felt myself touch the ground. With speed my mind couldn't comprehend; Edward placed me onto a flattened log, elevating my injured foot. He suddenly appeared in front of me in a flash.

"You comfortable?" Edward asked.

"Yes, quite." I smiled back, "But why did you take me here? And HOW did you take me here?"

"I need to tell you something, Eric; and I'd feel safer telling you out here."

"What do you need to tell?" I said, panicked.

He walked around me, circling me as if I were prey. I sat in my hospital gown, unprotected if he were to attack.

"I'm something you may not want to be attached to."

"Nonsense." I replied back, "Your Edward and that is all I care about."

"I want you to know, I've never told anyone my secret; anyone human that is."

I was stricken with fear. Was Edward a monster like he is so implying? I looked up at him, strong willed and fearless.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"I'm a beast, a creature of the night. _A vampire_."

I looked at him confused, focusing on his physical traits. Pale skin, icy touch, amazing speed, chilling amber eyes. Was Edward really a vampire?

"I'd understand if you would like to run." Edward said, defeated at my paused reaction.

"You really are a vampire, aren't you?" I asked him.

Edward nodded, walking closer towards me.

"And this is why it kills me that I'm so attracted to you. It is in my blood to kill… to drink human blood. Murder and death is in my blood."

"I don't believe that is you. I believe you're a vampire, but not a killer. You're different, Edward. You're the good guy."

Edward looked at me with a softened face.

"What if I'd tell you I'm the bad guy?"

"I wouldn't care." I said sternly.

Edward grinned, placing out his hand.

"Well then… it's official?"

"Official?" I questioned.

"I want us to be together." He stated, looking deep into my eyes, "I want to be with you."

"I want the same." I smiled back.

I grabbed his hand and he threw me onto his back. He began to run through the forest once more, jumping from branch to branch. My hands lingered across his body, moving across each ridge of his chiseled body. Without hesitation, I kissed the back of his neck. I closed my eyes, placing my hand onto his shoulder_. I felt safe…. I felt complete._

Author's Note: **Please Please Please Review**! Once I get a couple more reviews I'll release the next chapter. **WARNING**: Lemons (mature situations) in next chapter! Also, if you have some time, check out my other fanfic, "Rise of the Ravnos"; my action-adventure side story within the Twilight universe. You can find it on my page or searching it. Please review my other story if you decide to read. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Lust

I awoke alone in my hospital bed. The window besides my bed remained open. I felt a chill breeze brush by my cheek and it filled the room with new, freshened air.

"I must've dozed off…" I whispered to myself, disappointed, "Or was that all just a dream?"

I frantically moved my eyes over to the luminous red clock. It read: 3:46. Was that all a dream? Did Edward not confess his secrets to me? I sat in silence for a moment, curling up into a curled position. The realization came clear within my mind. Edward didn't come back, and he didn't tell me anything. The room seemed to become darker as the thought lingered within my head. A faint sound of rustling leaves echoed in the distance.

"Eric." A whispered formed near me.

I sat up and turned towards the sound as face as I could. Edward stood in the window, gently climbing in.

"Edward! Where were you?" I questioned, calming my own pacing heart.

"I was taking care of some other things." Edward said.

"Things?" I repeated.

"Never mind that." Edward started, "I got you something."

He let off a smile that gave me goose bumps. I looked up at him and his pale, vampire face, returning my own awkward smile.

"Here." He handed me a box and a red flower, "I don't know if you like it, I really have no clue what humans like."

I placed the flower to my side, adoring its beauty, and slowly opened the box. A bright red jewel sat securely at the bottom.

"Edward… It's beautiful."

I lifted the red jewel out of the box. It caught the moonlight that resonated outside, sending it into a blaze of copper and red lights.

"It's a blood jewel." Edward whispered.

"It's amazing. You're giving this to me?" I asked.

"Yes. A blood jewel is made out of hardened vampire blood. Think of it as having a little piece of me with you wherever you go."

I looked up into Edward's eyes. I jumped out of bed and threw both of my arms around him. I pressed my lips against his, sending a chill through my body. He jumped backwards, landing his back against a wall.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to…"

"Able to what?"

"I still can't completely control myself around humans. I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself."

I walked over to him in my patient's gown, my feet letting off a small slapping sound each step I make. I moved my mouth close to his ear.

"I trust you." I whispered.

I felt Edward's hands touch the side's of my legs, slowly creeping upwards. He touch was icy, sending a sensation through my body I'd never felt up to this point. I lunged forwards, thrusting my mouth onto his. He responded back by sending both of his hands behind my head, thrusting back his own mouth upon mine.

I moved one hand towards his shirt, yanking it upwards. I looked down at his pulsing and toned abominable region. I brushed by hand across the tight, cold abs and I reached towards his belt.

"Eric…" He whispered in half a gasp.

"Yes…?" I whispered back, trying to catch my own breathe.

"I want you to feel loved, and I want you to be mine."

"I know, I feel the same way."

"But… I think we are moving too fast." He said cautiously.

I stopped messing with his belt and backed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I said.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I've been waiting for you, Eric, for so long. I just want this moment to be much more special. That doesn't mean we can't do other things."

I looked up at him as he flashed me a mischievous grin. He lifted me gracefully and placed me in my hospital bed.

"I want you to always feel "good", and I'm planning to keep that promise." Edward said as he set one hand on my leg, "Lay your head back and relax."

I did as he commanded. I felt his icy touch move up my inner thigh and approach my private region. The sensation of the vampire's touch got me hard as he slowly moved his grasp around my member. My mouth opened as I let off a gasp of air. The sensation became too much as he began to pump. I felt myself losing grip of my mind as I grabbed for the railing of the bed.

"Does that please you?" Edward asked, "Does it feel good?"

"Yes…" I gasped as the icy touch began to speed up.

"Should I go faster?" Edward asked, slight caution in his voice.

"That would be…" I gasped for air… "… _amazing_."

Edward pumped faster; to the point that I felt no "up or down" on my shaft.

"Tell me when you're about to…" Edward whispered.

I nodded slightly as the sensations moved all across my body. I'd never felt this much passion or lust ever within my life. I flailed both hands around, grasping for Edward's strong, thick arms.

"Edward!" I screamed as I gripped onto his black, tight shirt.

I exploded; reaching a point in which I'd never felt in the past. My eyes burst open as I felt myself cringe from the spasms within my body. Edward's speed changed to match each burst that came. He got up and walked to the other side of the room. He grabbed a towel and started to clean me.

"You don't have to." I panted.

"Nonsense." Edward replied.

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm myself after what had just happened. I felt the bed press down, sending my eyes down to my side. Edward climbed into bed with me, sending one arm around me. I laid on my side facing away from him as he slightly kissed my neck.

"I love you." Edward whispered to me.

"_I love you, too."_

Author's Note: **Please Please Please Review**! Once I get a couple more reviews I'll release the next chapter. **WARNING**: Lemons (mature situations) in next chapter! Also, if you have some time, check out my other fanfic, "Rise of the Ravnos"; my action-adventure side story within the Twilight universe. You can find it on my page or searching it. Please review my other story if you decide to read. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: Hot Coffee

I awoke with Edward's arm still around me. I felt secure and I defiantly felt safe. I stared over at the clock on the wall, displaying 7:23 promptly. Out the window displayed grey clouds, the normal setting in Forks. I shifted my body so I could face Edward, who was wide awake.

"Good morning." He said in a raspy voice.

"Morning." I replied to him with a grin.

The noise of the door handle rattling startled Edward, sending him off the bed and into a chair in the corner of the room with swift and agile speed. Carlisle walked into the room, jotting info onto a clipboard. He looked up at me with a greeting smile.

"How are you doing this morning, Eric?" He asked me.

"Great," I shifted my eyes over to Edward, who started back with deep amber eyes, "My leg is feeling a lot better."

"Good, that's very good news," Carlisle said as he jotted more info down onto the clipboard, "You may be able to go home today as well."

"May be able to?" I asked, confused.

"I called for an x-ray technician to come over this afternoon to get some prints of your leg and foot. If everything looks fine, you'll be able to go home."

"Great!" I replied, pushing out Edward's imprint in the bed next to me.

"Has Edward been taking care of you?" Carlisle smiled, shifting his eyes over to Edward in the corner.

"I actually just got here." Edward stated, crossing his arms.

I was confused at the statement, sending worry across my face. Did he regret what he had done to me? Did I do something wrong?

"Well I'll come back once I get your prints, along with your verdict." Carlisle smiled as he left the room.

Edward swiftly got back up and came to my bedside.

"What do you mean 'You just got here'?" I asked.

Edward looked down at his feet.

"Carlisle, or my family at that, has no idea of my feelings." Edward said, awkwardly crossing his hands, "I just don't want them to be disappointed."

"Disappointed? Why would they be disappointed? The only difference between you and them is that you like guys, and they like girls." I boldly stated, sending a consoling hand to his arm.

"I suppose your right."

"Edward," I started, sending his attention to my face, "You have nothing to be ashamed about; you're just living your life."

"What did your parents do when you "came out" to them?" Edward asked.

"They accepted it. My mom always said she wanted me to live a life I wanted to live."

"Live a life I want to live." Edward repeated.

"Yes, everyone deserves the right of living a life that brings them joy."

I saw that Edward's face lit up, as if stricken by my loving words. He smiled back and pushing a piece of my hair back.

"Do you like coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to get some for you, I'll be right back."

And with that note he left with inhuman speed. When Edward left I realized something. I felt cold, alone, and distant when Edward left the room, almost as if depression swept over me. When Edward walked back into the room with a Styrofoam coffee cup, all of it swept away. Was this what love felt like?

"I didn't know what you liked, so I brought you one of everything." Edward said bashfully.

"That's so cute." I laughed, smiling from Edward's statement.

Edward sat down at the end of my bed and handed me the warm drink. The warmth of the cup felt odd on my hand; as it had become used to Edward's icy skin. I looked up at Edward, who stared at me as I drank.

"Is drinking coffee fascinating?" I laughed.

"No, but you drinking coffee is." Edward replied, giving me a loving smiling."

I loved when Edward said things. Anything. The tone of his voice was soothing but rough all at the same time. I could listen to his voice throughout the day.

"I don't want to be to forward, but can I kissed you."

"You don't have to ask, Edward. It's official, remember." I replied back, setting my coffee on the table next to the bed.

Edward slowly crept forward, sending one hand behind my head. His lips sat onto mine, sending a cold and loving sensation through my body. Edward was a great kisser, not that I've had much experience. His breathing began to fasten; I knew he was enjoying it.

"You're so warm." He whispered in between breathes.

I pushed Edward onto his back, moving myself onto him, setting my casted foot to the side. I stared at him for a moment; he lay in a vulnerable state with his shirt ridden up, displaying his pale, muscular torso.

"Do you not want to kiss?" He asked.

"It's not that, I just can't believe this is happening. Can I ask you something, Edward?"

"Anything, Eric."

"Why me? What makes me so special?"

Edward shifted back up and stared into my eyes.

"You're different that all the rest." He said clearly.

"But why? Please tell me, Edward."

"Me and the rest of my family… have "gifts"".

"Gifts? What is yours?"

"I can read minds."

I was startled by the news. Could he read my mind? Was he doing it as we speak?

"So… you can read mine?"

"No, and that is what makes you so special. You intrigue me, Eric. A feeling that I have not felt in many years."

"Why can't you read mine?"

"I don't know, and that is why you're special."

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Edward brushed his hand across my arm.

"I feel very protective of you." He warned, "I won't let anything ever happen to you."

At that moment I felt immense love. I felt safe, secure and sheltered. _I felt Edward._ Edward leaned in for a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his chilling and perfect body. He leaned into my ear, brushing his lip against it.

"Eric, I want you to meet my family. The Cullens."

Author's Note: Please Please Please Review! Even if you've already have submitted one, I like to hear as much feedback as I can get!

P.S. Don't worry Jake fans, Jacob will be coming into the picture very soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Predator

It was a Friday night. I was able to go back to school for the rest of the week, starting back on a Wednesday. When I went back to school, I noticed that Edward and I had no classes together. The only time during the school day I saw Edward was when he would sit in the stands during gym class. What class did he have during that time period? I guess it doesn't really matter. It is the only time I get to see him, so I should ask questions.

This whole week was leading up to this point. Edward invited me over for dinner. Dinner with the Cullens.

"You nervous?" Edward asked with a grin as Edward and I walked down the street towards his house.

I was puzzled by the question. Of course I was nervous, but not as nervous as he must be. After school on Thursday, Edward told me he was going to come out to Carlisle and Esme. I was both happy and concerned about the news.

"A little. You?" I replied in a chill and mannered tone.

"A little." Edward laughed.

Edward's shoes gave out a slight clicking noise as we passed along the pavement. He wore a nice dress jacket over a black v-neck, accompanied by slick black dress pant. He looked amazing tonight, almost putting my whole attire to shame. I wore a dress-vest over my white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, along with my favorite pair of jeans. I was not that I looked bad, but Edward; he looked like a Greek god.

Edward stuck his arm out to stop me in the walk. His face cringed and his nose flared. A shadowy figure walked out onto the open street. His face looked as pale as Edwards, his blonde spiked back hair and predator-esc stature gave me chills down my spine.

"James…" Edward whispered.

"Edward, who is James?" I asked, a sense of worry grasped through my body.

"An old relation of mine." Edward snarled.

"Edward… Edward… Edward…" James started, walking closer to Edward and I, "Who is this, your new play thing?"

"James, this is no concern to you. I suggest you leave now!" Edward yelled.

The vein on Edward's neck popped out, displaying the rage that fueled him. I took one step back, scared what was going to happen. A sudden breeze blew by, catching me by surprise. The breeze blew by James as well, catching his nostrils.

"He smells… appetizing." James said menacing, slowly walking towards me.

When James took three steps closer, Edward's hands grasped his neck, throwing him backwards onto his side. As quickly as he was thrown, James got right back up and clasped his hands around Edward's neck.

"Edward!" I screamed, "Let him go… you animal!"

James grinned as he stared at me, a wolf at his prey. With one quick swoop he tossed Edward towards and tree and grabbed me by the throat. His nose dug into my neck, sniffing the blood that coursed through my veins.

"What is your name, kid?" James asked, increasing the force on his grip.

I couldn't breathe. I tried to yell Edward's name, but it was to no avail. I looked around for Edward. He lay motionless beneath a tree, knocked out from the impact. I took both of my hands, trying to dislodge James' grip on me. I swiftly kicked forward, hitting his stomach region. It was as if hitting a brick wall, hurting my foot more than him.

"Why do you have to make this difficult?" James asked.

I gasped once for air, obtaining a slight trace of oxygen.

"…uck you." I gasped out, sending another kick towards his torso.

James laughed, throwing me into a barren field. I tumbled over and over, landing on my back. I tried to crawl towards the direction of Edward, stopped by James grabbing by leg. He jerked me back, feeling a tight pain in my leg. It was the same leg that sent me to the hospital.

"Edward!" I screamed out as the vampire dragged me into the woods.

James slowly dragged me past trees and leaves. I tried to grasp for the trunks or the roots of the passing trees, only to be jerked off of them. What was he going to do to me? Kill me? Torture me? Why me? What did I do to him?

He stopped in the middle of a clearing, throwing me a few feet towards the center. I looked up_. It was a full moon. _I felt a slight droplet of blood roll down my check, my face swollen from the impacts of being thrown around. James looked down at me with a sinister smile.

"What is so special about you? You a human!" James snarled, spitting down at me.

I moved my hand across my nose, wiping off the dirt that lay on my face. I looked at my hand; red blood was slathered across it, immediately sending me into terror. I gave out a gasp as I tried to breathe. I turned onto my stomach and tried to crawl, only to get pulled back into the same spot. James ripped his shirt of his muscular frame, tossing the button up to the side.

"I wanna see what the big deal is… personally." He smirked, starting to unbuckle his pants.

My heart dropped.

"No!" I screamed, trying to stand.

James pushing me back down face first into the mud.

"I'll only take a minute." James laughed.

I tried to cry, but it was useless. I was so confused and terrorized; I didn't even know how to form a tear at that moment. A sound whipped behind me, followed by a loud thump. I no longer could hear the loud breathing of the ferocious vampire. I turned my head, watching two shadowy figures tackling one another, sending punches at one another.

"Edward?" I whispered, trying to catch my own balance.

I saw one shadow retreat into the forest. One remained in the distant, shadowy portion of the clearing. It walked forward. It looked non-human, as it walked on four legs. A wolf appeared in the moonlight, slowly walking towards me. Its fur suddenly began to twitch, slowly flipping back into tan human-like skin. I rose onto its hind legs; slowly begin to have human-like stature. In a matter for seconds, the wolf turned into a tanned, dark-haired human.

"What… are… yo…" I lost my cautiousness.

With the last remaining senses I had left, I tried to open my eyes. I fell backwards, towards the soil I thought a few moments ago I would be killed in. Muscular arms caught me.

"You'll be okay." A voice whispered.

I drifted off.

Author's Note: Please Please Please Review!!! Once I get a few more reviews I'll post the next chapter. Even if you have reviewed in the past, please tell me what you think of this chapter or how you think the story is progressing.


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams

When I lost consciousness,_ I had a dream. _

At first, I was cloudy and everything around me was just a thick cloud. Two hands appear out from the fog in front of me, waiting for me to select one. One hand, pale and agile, obviously is belonging to Edward, and the other, tan and muscular, which was unknown to me.

The pale hand grew closer, until a pale vampire appeared from the mist. Edward stood in front of me, shirt unbuttoned and belt unfastened, staring directly into my eyes. In the corner of my eyes, the tan muscular hand started to move back into the fog as Edward moved closer.

"Don't go!" I screamed, reaching out for the muscular hand.

I looked back at Edward, who stared at me confused. He followed my arm down to my hand, in which grabbed onto the mysterious hand. His fangs grew out and he started to walk backwards into the fog.

"Edward! Don't go!" I shouted, letting go of the hand and jumping towards him.

It was too late. Both Edward and the mysterious hand were lost into the rolling mist. I fell to my knees. I was alone, and I hated the feeling.

"Eric." Edward's voice echoed in the distance.

"Edward!" I screamed as I raced in the direction.

His figure stood in the distance, growing closer with each step I took. I stopped when I could perfectly see his impeccable face.

"Eric… come closer, please." He whispered, moving his hand across his chest.

I took four more steps. I was now in kissing reach of his lips. I looked up at him, then down at his chest. I wrapped my hands around him, tightening my grip, never wanting to be apart. Something felt odd. I looked back up towards his face. It was James.

"I wanna see what the big deal is… personally." The figure echoed, pushing me onto the ground.

I screamed as James pounced on top of me, growing out his fangs. He lunged his mouth forwards, slicing each fang into my neck. I felt the warm liquid leave my body. I began to feel dizzy as I felt James push his body onto mine.

"He… Help…" I sighed.

Everything went white.

_That was when I woke up. _

Author's Note: Please Please Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Starting Over

I woke up in the arms of the tanned stranger who saved my life. His black hair, short and wild, accented his dark eyes and chiseled jaw. His shirt sat on his muscular framed, unbuttoned and displaying his perfectly formed chest.

"Finally you're awake." The stranger smiled, "I'm Jacob."

"I'm Eric." I smiled back, trying to pick myself up.

"Don't overexert yourself. You took quite a beating back there. You're lucky I was close by."

"Yeah. Thank you so much." I winched in pain.

"You're forehead is bleeding." Jacob said, ripping off a piece of his shirt and applied it to my head, "This'll help."

He applied the soft fabric to my forehead with pressure, causing me to flinch back from the sudden pain.

"It's okay. I have to stop the bleeding."

He continued to press harder. I tried to distract myself, trying to piece together the situation.

"Jacob, what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you attack James, you were something… beast-like."

"Beast-like? You must've hit your head pretty hard."

"Jacob, I know what I saw."

Jacob's face became serious.

"Can you walk?" He asked as he pushed me up to my feet. "I think I have to go. It was good meeting you, Eric. I hope we meet again."

In a sudden flash of speed I felt two hands grab a hold of me. I found myself on the back of Edward, and he suddenly busted off in a random jolt of speed.

"Eric!" Jacob's voice shouted out!

I couldn't speak. Trees flashed around me and Edward jumped from branch to branch with elegance and agility. I looked behind me; Jacob disappeared in the distance. Edward stopped and placed me on my feet. We were in another clearing. He looked at me, having not said a word since the attack. He trusted himself forward, placing his lips onto mine.

"I thought you were dead." Edward cried, wrapping his arms around me.

"That guy, Jacob, saved me."

Edward stopped kissing me, changing his facial expression to shock and confusion.

"The werewolf saved you?" Edward asked, quizzically.

A werewolf? Jacob? I guess that would explain the beast-like appearance.

"James attacked me in the woods, and Jacob fought him off. I was so scared, Edward."

"What did he try to do? Did he tell you why he attacked us?"

"No."

Edward sighed with relief.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked.

Edward looked at me, worried strung across his face.

"James and I… used to be together."

My heart sunk for a moment.

"What? James? The man who just tried to kill me!?"

"Eric, please understand. I didn't know what I was going through and he was the only other vampire like me."

Tears began to run down my face. Everything about this night had gone wrong. Attacked by sadistic ex-boyfriend vampire; check. Missed one of the single most important dinner parties; check. What else could go wrong.

"Please Eric, forgive me."

"Forgive you for what, Edward?"

"For not protecting you."

"Edward, I can take care of myself. Besides, Jacob saved me."

Edward looked down in shame. He closed his eyes fell to his knees before me.

"I feel helpless around you, Eric."

"Why!?" I shouted.

"I love you so much, Eric, and when you get hurt, I feel like I've failed."

I fell to my knees next to him. I moved my arms to that we were holding one another.

"Edward, I never want to leave you."

"I've never felt this way about another person, and a human at that; and it scares me, Eric."

We both sat silently, holding one another. I felt a mixture of love, lust, and terror all at the same time.

"Can we just restart all of this?" I whispered.

Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I would love that." Edward laughed.

"My name is Eric Swan." I stated as a joke.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I'd like to kiss you know." Edward laughed.

"I'd like you to kiss me now."

Edward and I fell to the forest floor. Edward and I were caught in a moment of lust as we kissed one another. His chilling body felt like home to me. Edward's hands slid up my shirt, exploring my chest region.

"Eric," Edward whispered, "I think I'm ready. Do you want to?"

I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"I'd love to."

Author's Note: Please please please review. Sorry it took so long to update. School has been crazy. Once I get a few more reviews, I'll post the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: First Time

Edward stared directly in my eyes, pressing his cold body against mine. The moon glowed above the clearing we both laid in.

"Are you sure you want to, Eric?" Edward whispered.

I nodded, scared of what it may feel like. I would have to have a first time at some point, and if it could be with anyone, I would pick Edward.

Edward began to kiss my neck, moving his hands across my chest and legs. I didn't know what to do, so I just moved my hands under his shirt and began to explore. Edward's skin completely smooth, except for a few bits of hair near his naval, in which I then began to play with. Edward gave out a small laugh, and then moved lower down my neck.

He suddenly stopped and sat upright. He ripped off his shirt over his head, displaying his beautiful and muscular body. He quickly removed my vest and shirt, and began to unbuckle his jeans. He leaned up and started to kiss him as he slid his jeans to his ankles, uncovering his black boxer briefs. He looked down at my jeans and grinned; I quickly mimicked Edward and pulled them down to my feet.

He quickly moved his chest up to mine. It was the first time I've felt the chilling sensation of being flesh to flesh with a vampire. I moved my body to push Edward to the floor, shifting our positions.

"It's my turn to let you feel good." I smiled.

I moved down Edward's chest, exploring his chest with my tongue. I got down to his black boxer briefs and slid them down. Edward's member was hard and erected. I looked up at him and smiled; he returned it with a sneaky grin. I licked it once, trying to get a feel for the situation. Soon I moved my warm mouth around it and started to work with it.

Edward's fangs popped out as he gave out a moan. I tried to go fast, only to see how Edward would react. He moved both hands behind his head, seeming to enjoy my technique. Edward moved one hand through my hair then down my back. I moved back up his chest and began to kiss his cold neck. I looked up at Edward's fangs, and became strangely intrigued.

"I think I'm ready." I whispered, moving my hand across his muscular backside.

"I promise to be gentle." Edward smiled, laying me softly on the ground.

He slid off my boxer shorts and slowly moved his member towards my opening. Edward spit in his palm and applied it to his hard and throbbing member, probing it within me. It was a deep sharp pain as it began to enter. I gave out a slight squeal as I grasped onto Edward's flexed arm. I looked up at Edward's face, which was grunting in pure ecstasy.

Once I was fully in, I began to feel the ecstasy myself. I gave out a whimpering moan, matching the pitch of Edward's. Edward began to pulsate his hip, matching the rhythm of our moans. It hurt very badly, but in a good way. I wanted Edward to feel good, and this was one way to do that. Edward's face became scrunched as he began to thrust harder. The speed change gave a sudden burst of pleasure and pain.

"Tell me when you're about to…" I whispered to Edward.

"I think I'm about to now…" He whispered back, whimpering from the intense pleasure.

Edward suddenly pulled out of me and began to stroke himself. In a sudden burst, chilled liquid splattered onto my chest. Edward then sent his mouth directly onto my throbbing member bad began to suck. I felt the burst coming, as I grasped on to Edward's messy amber hair. It suddenly released, sending warmth into Edward's cold mouth. I heard Edward gulp as he climbed up next to me. He sent his arm around me and laid down.

I'd never felt more loved than at that moment. Edward's hand drifted through my hair.

"My delicate little human." Edward whispered in my ear.


	14. Chapter 14: Sanctuary

Edward brushed his hand through my hair, sending a silent shutter down my spine. We both laid in silence for a few minutes, lying nude underneath the bright moon. The wind blew through the surrounding trees, sending out an echoing sound of fluttering leaves. Edward grappled his arms around my waist, holding me closer to his cold, vampiric body.

"I love you, Eric." Edward whispered to me.

I rolled to my side, becoming face to face with him.

"I want to be with you forever, Edward." I whispered back to him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Do you love me as well?" He asked me.

"Of course I do." I declared clearly, "I want you to be near me at all times. I want to meet your family. I just want to be with you!"

Edward grinned and leaned forward, kissing me on the forehead.

"I should probably take you home." Edward said, shifting his hand through my hair once again, "Carlisle and Esme are probably worried about me, as Charlie must be for you."

"We should probably get dressed then?" I laughed.

Edward smiled and stood up, picking up and throwing over my clothes. I watched Edward for a moment as he slid up his black boxer briefs. We both looked at one another from a distance as we both got dressed. When we finished, Edward walked up to me and turned his back towards me.

"Shall we head home?" He asked, grinning.

I placed my arms around his shoulders; my hands feeling across his flexing chest muscles. Once I obtained grip, he jolted off in a flash of speed.

"Do you think your family is going to be angry?" I asked.

"Why?"

"It was a dinner party… a party that we never came to."

"We have our reasons. Once I explain the attack they will understand. What are you going to tell Charlie?"

"I don't know. Hopefully he is already in bed."

Edward laughed and charged onward through the trees. Suddenly he stopped, placing me in front of my door.

"I had a nice night." Edward said, grinning and looking down at his feet.

"I did to." I responded, moving closer towards him.

"I just want to ask you something one more time, Eric."

"What is it, Edward?"

"Do you love me?"

"You know that answer, Edward."

"Eric, seriously. I need to know."

"Yes…"

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow night, I'm telling my family everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. The fact that I'm in love with a male human who knows that I'm a vampire."

I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Would you be breaking any "vampire" rules?" I laughed.

"Actually, yes. But I really don't care. I want to be with you, Eric. I've waited so long for someone like you. Sometimes you have to bend the rules to get what you really want."

He leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I closed my eyes to feel the chilling touch of his lips on mine. He backed away and smiled, leaning against the side of the house.

"You're stuck with me now, Eric." Edward smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled back.

I looked through the window into the house. All the lights were off, a clear sign that Charlie was already in bed. I turned back towards Edward, staring into the abyss that is his eyes.

"Can you meet me outside my window in a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" He asked.

"Just do it." I smiled at him, walking quietly into the darkened house.

I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room. I turned on the lamp that stood in the corner and shed down to my boxers and undershirt. Two taps on my window stole my attention. I jumped over to the window, opening it slowly to find Edward sitting on the ledge. I motioned with my hand for him to come in, turning away and walking towards my bed. I heard no movement and turned back towards Edward, who stood silent.

"You need to invite me into the house. Vampire rules." Edward sighed.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, laughing at the moment of absurdity.

Edward nodded and ducked through the small opening. He walked up to me, close enough for him to feel my heart beat.

"How long till sunrise?" I asked.

"A couple of hours." He stated.

"Hold me until then?" I asked, grasping onto his hands.

He smiled and led me to my bed, placing him and I neatly onto it. His muscular arms slowly wrapped around me, a small sanctuary in a chaotic world. I lifted the covers up and laid them on top of us. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. I drifted away into a deep slumber. I dreamt of Edward that night.

Author's Note: Please Please Please Review. Once I receive a few more reviews, I'll release the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Warm Shower

I awoke the next morning to the sound a rain beating on the roof. I looked around the room in a sleepy haze, hoping for find Edward standing there. Nobody was there.

"Eric! I'm heading to work!" Dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs, echoing into my room.

"Alright. Bye Dad. Love you." I yelled in a tired, raspy voice.

The front door closed, sending a slight shockwave through the house. I heard his car rattle and pull out of the driveway. I yawned slowly, falling backwards onto my pillow. I turned to my side, looking outside the window, hoping at Edward would be there. I wanted to hold him right now, feel his chilling and icy skin. I wanted him to kiss me and feel his bare chest against mine.

I sat up once again, this time stepping out and walking to the bathroom. I slipped off my shirt and slipped down my pajama bottoms. I looked at myself into the mirror, starring at the scrapes and bruises that lay across my body. A tap resonated in the distance, sending my attention to my bedroom. I grabbed my bath robe, laying it over my frame and ran towards my room. Edwards stood outside in the rain, sitting in the windowsill.

"Edward!" I gasped out in excitement.

I ran over to the window, flinging it open.

"I thought I come by… and say hi." Edward whispered.

Edward swiftly glided into the room, sending both hands around me.

"I've been craving you so much, Eric."

"As I have been for you." I whispered back, sending my lips to his.

We began to kiss, interlocking our lips. Edward sent his left hand gliding through my hair as his right hand stood prominently behind my neck. I sent out my hand to his shirt, unbuttoning his black button-up shirt. I jerked by head back, taking in a breath.

"I was just about to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" I teased, sending a grin across Edward's face.

He nodded as he slid off his shirt. He flexed his biceps, indirectly flexing his pecs. They sent a flutter through my body. He walked with me to the bathroom, listening to his unbuckled bet chime with the movement of his hips. I turned to water on, sending hot steam filling the room.

"Off with the jeans, vampire boy." I joked, tugging at my boxer briefs.

Edward grinned, slipping down his jeans, along with his boxers. He stood there, in a pale glory. I slipped down my boxer briefs as well, sending Edward into an awkward stance.

"Join me." I said.

We both entered the shower, slowly closing in between each other. Edward turned me away from him, then began to move his hands across my chest. The sensation was indescribable. The feeling of his ice cold hands and the running hot water sent tingles across my body. I gasped out, sending my head back onto his shoulder.

"Do you like that?" Edward asked.

"I love it." I whispered.

I began to become hard from the sensation. Edward became hard as well, as I felt it rub behind me.

"Would you like to… fuck me, Eric?" Edward whispered.

I turned around and nodded to him. Edward smiled and licked my neck. He turned around and bent forward, displaying his white backside. I pushed forward, feeling the pressure extend around my member. Edward gave out a grunt as he arched his back.

"Ah, Eric." Edward whispered out.

"Am I doing this wrong? Does it hurt?" I asked, worried.

"No, faster." Edward grunted.

I began to thrust in and out, feeling a heavy feeling within my hips. The sensation of having sex with a vampire is strange. Their insides are icy as well, including the anus, which took time to get used to. The warm water the rushed over my shoulders helped, warming my privates. Edward's eyes were closed and his fangs sticking out. Each time I trusted forward, his eyes winced. I felt my climax slowly arising, giving out a small gasp.

"Eric… Eric… In me." Edward whispered.

I felt it coming, a sensation that made my face squint. I thrust four my times until I could go anymore. I felt it explode outwards into the cold surrounding. I trusted a few more times. I looked down at Edward, who was smiling. We both collapsed to the shower floor from exhaustion.

"Did you enjoy it?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I laughed, "You?"

"Yes. Having sex with a human is completely different than a vampire."

"How so?"

"The ending sends a warming sensation through my body… a feeling I havn't feel for a very long time."

"Edward…"

Edward smiled, pumping his own throbbing member.

"Let me help." I whispered.

I had never given head before, but I knew a few things about it. I wrapped my mouth around it and began to work my mouth up and down with my hand clasped around it. Like I said before, sex with a vampire is very different. Giving head is no different. It was like sucking on a Popsicle. I looked up at Edward, who was wincing in pleasure.

"I'm about to…" Edward whispered, drowned out by the still pounding water on my back.

I felt a chilled liquid fly into my mouth, an awkward feeling that sent a chill down my spine. I spit it out, watching it go down the shower drain. I leaned forward, giving Edward a kiss on his naval.

"I love you." Edward said to me, sending me into his arms.

We sat in the warm water for a few minutes. I sat up and turned off the water.

"I'd like you to meet my parents tonight, and this time… actually meet them." Edward whispered.


	16. Chapter 16: Diamonds

I walked from the bathroom to my bedroom, followed by Edward.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" I asked.

"They will love you."

"How do you think they will respond about you…"

"Being gay? I don't know yet." Edward responded.

"I'm sure they will be accepting."

I walked over to my closet and began to grab clothes out; selecting the articles I wanted to wear. Edward sat on my bed, lounging in just his towel.

"You don't mind if I change in here, do you?" I teased, slipping down my own towel and beginning to dress.

Edward smiled back. He got up and grabbed the clothes he left on the floor, beginning to dress as well. I couldn't help but to peak. Edward's muscular body was almost mesmerizing, a figure I could stare at all day. Edward had slight accents of hair across his chest and under his naval, accenting his muscles.

"You can take a picture if you'd like." Edward joked, slipping up his pants swiftly.

"I may have to take you up on that offer." I joked back, slipping on my shirt.

Soon, Edward and I were fully dressed. The rain still pounded outside, sending constant echo throughout the house.

"I always loved the rain." I smiled.

Edward walked towards me and wrapped his hands around me. I have become used to his frigid touch, a feeling that makes me feel whole. His hand drifted across my chest. I turned my head to his and kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

Those three words send warmth through my body, even if it does come from a cold and frozen vampire. Edward was my love of my life, and nothing would ever change that. Edward and I climbed onto my bed, trying to find something to do. I grabbed my collection of DVDs, handing it to him.

"Here, pick one. We can watch a movie together."

Edward smiled and began to sort through the pages of DVDs.

"Seen it, seen it, seen it." Edward joked after each turn of the page.

"Oh, shut up." I laughed, "Just pick one. Not like we'll be watching it anyways."

"Here." He said, handing me a DVD copy of the remake of Romeo and Juliet. "Seems appropriate."

I smiled. I did actually. Star crossed love at its finest. We were breaking the human-vampire barrier, and I had no regrets as long as I was in Edward's arms. I placed the DVD in the reader and pressed play. I got up to turn out the lights and close the blinds, dimming the room. I sat back down, nudging up into Edward's strong arms.

"I could sit like this forever." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Well I could hold you forever."

As the move played on, I became sleepier. I pressed up against Edward's chest, angling by ear where his heart should be. No heart beat. Certain things take longer to get used to when dating a vampire, and one of those things is that fact that Edward has no pulse.

Edward quotes almost every line from the movie, it acting as a sort of lullaby to me. His raspy and soft voice echoed in my ears, sending me into a deep slumber.

"Eric…" Edward's voice whispered out.

"Huh, what? Huh?" I shot up, staring at the end credits of the movie, "Aw, I fell asleep. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Sorry, I just like watching you sleep. It's… interesting." He smiled.

I got up from the bed, stretching. I walked over and turned off the player then flipping up the blinds. Sunlight blasted into the room. The rain had past while the movie played, a drastic shift in the weather. Edward gasped as he flipped up the covers over him. Soon, the sun illuminated the whole room.

"Edward!" I cried out, immediately closing the blinds.

Soon, the room back to darkness, sending Edward back out of his cotton shell.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" I said, apologizing.

"Eric, it's not your fault."

"But the sun! I should've been more careful. It could have killed you!"

"Killed me? No."

"No? But… vampires…"

"Myth." Edward stated.

"Then, what happens to you in the sun."

Edward stood up from the bed, unbuttoning his shirt from his muscular frame. The shirt drifted to the floor.

"Open the window." Edward said confidently, "I should've shown you when you first found out."

"But, Edward."

"Do it."

I lifted up the blinds, sending in a wave of light. Edward's skin exploded with light, as if his skin turned to small crystals.

"Edward, your skin. It's beautiful." I said slowly.

His skin reflected the light in every which direction. Edward walked over and shut the blinds back.

"It's the skin of a killer, and skin I don't like to see."

"I'm sorry." I said, pained by the fact that Edward is pained.

"Don't be. You needed to see at some point."

He leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"Let's get ready for meeting my parents, shall we." Edward smiled.


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner with the Cullens

There we were, Edward and I in front of the Cullen's front door. After three forceful knocks, Dr. Carlisle Cullen opened the door.

"Edward! Oh, and Eric! Nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle. Come in, come in." He said, cheerfully.

Edward and I walked into the foyer where Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sat.

"Hey." Edward said, waving at the three other vampires.

The three nodded in the direction of Edward, then all looked at me, skeptical.

"Edward!" Esme walked out from the kitchen, wiping off her floured hands onto her apron, "And this must be Eric. Glad to meet you. I heard you two are become great friends."

Esme came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for having me over, Mrs. Cullen."

"Just call me Esme. Here, let us all sit down." Esme guided us over to chairs, Edward and I sharing a couch together.

Carlisle and Esme sat parallel to us, smiling.

"Alice! Eric and Edward are here!" Carlisle shouted up towards the stairs.

After a few moments, the pixie like girl gracefully ran down the stairs, across the room and landing in Jasper's lap. After a few awkward seconds, Edward broke the silent.

"You guys don't have to act so normal, he knows we're vampires."

Everyone sat silent. My heart dropped. This situation could get bad.

"Does he?" Carlisle asked.

"You can trust me, Carlisle and Esme. I'm not scared and I can keep the secret."

"I'm sure you can. You're the first human here who know of us." Carlisle said cheerfully, trying to hide the worry.

"Edward, can your father and I talk for a moment?" Esme asked.

"Sure." Edward sighed.

Edward, Esme and Carlisle left the room, heading outside to the hallway.

I've had great hearing ever since I was a child. This was a moment where it came in handy.

"_Why would you tell him? Was he questioning you when you saved him?" Carlisle whispered._

"_No, it's complicated." Edward sighed back._

"_You can tell us, honey." Esme said, with comfort in his voice._

"_Anything?" Edward asked._

"_Anything." Esme and Carlisle said in unison._

"_Well… I'm gay." Edward said with reluctance._

There was a moment of silence.

"_Oh, Edward. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Esme said._

"_I was worried what you two would think."_

"_We love you, Edward. We don't care what you like, we just love you for you." Esme said._

"_Dad?" Edward whispered._

"_You know I love you, too. I support what makes you happy." Carlisle responded._

"_So are you and Eric…" Esme asked. _

"_Dating… yes."_

"_Well then that explains why you told him." Carlisle said. _

I turned away for a moment. I looked over at Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper; all who were staring at me. Vampires must have superior hearing, which means they heard everything as well.

"Eric," Alice started, "If it means anything, I'm glad you and Edward found each other. He has seemed so much happier around the house."

"Thank you, Alice." I replied.

Esme, Carlisle, and Edward walked back in the room, all with smiles across their faces. Everyone sat down to their original seats, this time Edward reached his right arm around me. Esme smiled.

"I can see you make Edward very happy, and your welcome in this house whenever you want, Eric." Esme said with glee.

"Thank you, Esme."

Edward and I sat and talked with the family. Told story on how we met and even shared the story on how I was attacked the original date of the dinner. Each of the four other Cullen siblings seemed to warm up to the idea, which made Edward grow a large smile over his face. I was happy for him. I looked around at all the vampires around me. It was like being with a family… the warm feeling you get from love. I felt at home. I looked up and Edward and he looked down at me. We both smiled in unison.

The rest of the night included banter between Emmett and Jasper, conversation about school projects, and Carlisle's job. We ate dinner, that is I ate dinner while they watched.

"I was great to have you with us tonight, Eric." Esme cheered as she hugged me in front of the front door. It was almost midnight and Charlie hated when I came home past curfew.

"I'll take you home in my car, Eric." Edward said, grabbing my hand.

"Night, Eric." Alice said, waving.

Edward and I walked to his Volvo. He opened my door and as I leaned in, he planted a kiss onto my lips. After a few minutes of driving, Edward pulled into the drive and exited the car, opening my door. I stepped out and he walked me to the door.

"I had a great night, Edward." I said, looking into his bright copper eyes.

"I did too, Eric." Edward said.

"Can I ask you for something?" I asked, yearning for Edward's lips.

"What is it?"

"Kiss me."

Edward jerked forward, thrusting his lips onto mine. His tongue was cold as it maneuvered into my mouth. He backed away with a cocky grin.

"You're my little human." He smiled.

"And you're my vampire." I laughed.

Edward walked to his car, smiled to me, and drove off. I leaned my back against the door, trying to catch up to my heart rate. I walked into the house, trying to keep the sound to a minimum. As I passed the backdoor while heading to my room, I saw two sheets still hanging on the clothes line, swaying in the wind.

"Uh, Dad. You really should remember these things." I laughed.

I stepped outside into the calm night, walking towards the swaying sheets. Right as I stepped next to the sheets, I felt a large force to the back of my head.

Nothing. Blank. Blackness.

My eyes slightly opened, regaining my consciousness. I was in the woods near my house, in which I could see in the distance. I turned my head. I watched a dark silhouette walk towards me.

"Hello, Eric." A familiar voice spoke.

The figure stepped out into a beam of moonlight. My heart skipped a beat. James.


	18. Chapter 18: James

"It's nice to see you again, Eric." The cold chilling voice said as he walked towards me.

The back of my head still throbbed from some sort of attack. I was face down on the forest floor, scattered with the mixture of dirt, leaves, and twigs. I shivered, a mixture between the freezing wind and the blood-thirsty vampire walking towards me.

"I still don't get what Edward sees in you." James whispered in my ear, quickly grabbing my neck.

I gasped out, kicking upward towards his leg. It had no effect, hurting my foot more than him.

"Please." I tried to gasp out, but it seemed to come out muffled in the process.

"Please? Please what? Please kill me? Please taste me? You know, "Please" is a very vague term and you should think before you speak."

I didn't know what to do. I looked back at the house. One window was lit; Charlie's. I screamed out, hoping that some trace of my voice would reach out to him. James looked up towards the house and laughed.

"Ah, you want to get some attention? What good would that do ya? I'll kill you and your father."

I spit up into his face and tried to get up. I jolted my knee upwards, slamming it into James' face. He winced backwards, giving me enough room to getaway. I got up as fast as I could and began to run towards the house. My heart pumped faster. I made it a quarter of the way to the house until a hand grasped by hair, pulling me to the ground.

"I don't like runners." James whispered, "Not at all."

"Fuck you!" I screamed out.

"Hmph. I may have to take you up on that offer." James said cruelly, dragging me by my hair back into the forest.

I looked at the house disappear in the distance. He dropped me next to a willow tree that extended up into the clear black sky. Crickets chirped in the distance, echoing throughout the woods.

"I never got a chance to try you out last time I got a hold of you, and like I said before, I want to see what the big deal with you is." James said with a devilish grin.

He bent down and ripped off my shirt, then stood back up to unbutton his own. I stared in horror as he removed his clothing, down to his boxers.

"Take off you jeans." James said as he looked down at me.

"No!" I screamed back.

He bent down again and pulls by pants down to my knees, displaying my boxer briefs.

"I think I'll actually have some fun with you." James laughed, lunging himself onto me.

I began trying to kiss me. I closed my mouth and turned it from side to side. I began to lick my neck, moving up and down until he moved down to my naval. With vampiric strength, he flipped me over onto my chest. I felt his cold hands reach around the elastic of my boxer briefs, quickly pulling them down.

"Please, no." I tried to gasp.

James laughed as he pulled down his own boxers, displaying his shaft. I looked away as he pinned down my arms. I felt him start to enter my backside, sending pain through my body. I screamed out as he shoved himself completely inside me.

"You like that?" James joked, laughing.

He began to go out then in, over and over. I closed my eyes, hoping for it to be a dream when I opened my eyes. James began to thrust harder and fast, increasing the pain threshold. He began to give out a loud gasp as he reached his climax. With three more thrusts, I felt him cum. His could thighs trembled as he released. I closed my eyes, trying to wake up from this nightmare. He got up to his feet and began to dress himself. I lay naked on the ground, hoping for some sign of safety.

"I can see why Edward likes you." James laughed, "I may have to borrow you every once and awhile."

I tried to move, slowly crawling away.

"Ah ah ah." James said, pulling me back from by my feet, "I'm not done with you yet."

James shot out his fangs and jerked his head forward, slicing each point into my neck. I screamed as I felt my warm blood pour out of my neck. James began to feed from me as I lost consciousness. Everything went silent.


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbye

There was silence – besides the sounds of James tearing into my neck. I was going to die, and I had come accustomed to that. I felt the warmth slowly leave my body and into the cold, frigid lips of my enemy. My arm twitched for a moment, the only movement my body had given off for a few minutes. I closed my eyes.

"Eric!" A scream shattered out, causing my eyes to jolt open.

Edward ran towards me in a glamorous haze. His shoulder went directly into James' chest, sending him flying a good twenty feet from my damaged body.

"Oh god, Eric." Edward said in a quickening panic.

Edward flipped me over onto my back and began applying pressure to my gaping wound. I looked up into my loved ones eyes, who looked back down at me.

"Edward." I slightly gasped out, causing my wound to cause excruciating pain.

"Don't talk!" Edward cried, "Please, just don't."

James' figure slowly appeared behind Edward.

"Behind…" I whispered.

Edward quickly turned around, jolting both hands onto his neck, shoving James into the forest floor.

"What did you do!?" Edward screamed into the James' face.

"I evened the playing field." James laughed.

"You bastard!" Edward yelled.

"He's going to die. I made sure of it." James said, following by a blood curdling cackling.

In a furious rage, Edward jolted his hands together, breaking James' neck; His laugh halted.

Edward jolted back to me. He cradled me as I looked up at his frozen and beautiful face. I felt myself dying, as I no longer felt a temperature difference between me and him.

"Please Eric, don't die on me. You can't."

I've always wondered how I would die; I guess dying in the arms of someone you love is a good way to go. I felt myself drift away as Edward threw himself closer against me.

"Quick, Eric. Do you still have the blood jewel I gave you?"

I didn't have the strength to response. It was in my pocket; where it has been everyday he gave it to me.

"Please, Eric!"

"Pocket…" I whispered, surprisingly.

He grasped into my pocket, pulling out the red jewel. Edward slowly folded his hands over, wincing in pain. I tried to keep my eyes open as I watched blood slowly drip out of his grip. I closed my eyes for the last time.

"Please work… this has to work… please work…" Edward whispered to himself.

I love you, Edward. That was what I wanted to say, but I drifted away.

The End

Author's Note: Yup, I'm leaving it in a cliffhanger… I'm sorry. Be sure to look for Rising Moon 2 in which if follow events spanning across New Moon. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. It would be amazing if you would follow me as an author on here. I hope you enjoyed Rising Moon.


End file.
